


I'll help you like you helped me

by Raevi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, OOC maybe, Protective Teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevi/pseuds/Raevi
Summary: Ryuji and the rest intervene when Akira works himself to exhaustion whilst mapping a route to Kamoshida's treasure





	I'll help you like you helped me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading~

Ryuji watched vigilantly as their leader wobbled more frequently the longer they stayed within the Palace. He knew that with his ability to use multiple persona made him contribute more in toppling various types of enemies. It was useful, so extremely useful that it had saved them from a number of dangerous ambushes as they all worked their way into a rhythm of fighting shadows. The greater reliance on his arsenal of persona though appeared to drain him. Drain him to the point he almost walked like a new born foal as he tried to make headway through the Palace. Ann and Morgana also sent their black clad leader worried glances, watching as he kept bumping into furniture when they snuck between hiding spots and slip from time to time when they jumped between footholds. Ryuji knew they would need to intervene before he hurt himself. Relief filled him when Morgana pointed out a safe room. Before anyone could oppose, Ryuji quickly herded them all in whilst making sure the coast was clear. As he closed the door behind him, Joker had barely managed to stumble into the closest chair before they all took their respective spots around him.

"How is everyone?" Joker asked in a wheezy voice, sending the three of them concerned looks. It filled Ryuji both with pleasure, that someone finally cares for a misfit like him, and soul wrenching worry, cause from the little time he had spent with Akira he could already tell that he was the protective, self-sacrificing type. Akira had already saved his ass when he had jumped in when they first met Kamoshida's distorted heart and was just about to be executed. Even after when they had made it back, the black haired teen still hung out with him regardless of the warnings and rumours he received from everyone at school. It had warmed his heart and still did every time he healed the team or covered for someone if their attack didn't hit. Their leader's efforts though were leaving him little energy to take care of himself. He knew he needed to intervene before it got Akira seriously injured.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty beat." Ryuji exaggerated a yawn before slumping on the table. He gave them all a long, suffering groan before sharing a quick look with Ann.

"Y-yeah. I feel exhausted as well." Ann toned in a robotic voice as she too flopped across the table. Damn, her acting skills hadn't improved since middle school but luckily their leader didn't seem to notice.

"I know we may be feeling tired, but we need to try and steal the treasure as soon as possible. A lot of people are relying on this heist." Akira's words reminded him of the lingering deadline to their expulsion as well as to the seemingly endless abuse Kamishida dealt on the students of Shujin. He knew well it needed to be done soon, but they could only push themselves so far.

"We shouldn't rush blindly Joker, you need to take your team mates conditions to account. It will do none of us any good if we push too far beyond our limits." Thank gosh for Morgana for being the voice of rationality, not that he would ever admit it. Joker seemed to take his words to heart as he voiced out whether they should and leave mapping out a route to the treasure for another day.

"We still have just under two weeks, I think it would be okay if we went back and recuperate." Ryuji was glad that Ann understood that they needed time, that avenging her friend Shiho may take more time this way. He too desired revenge, for both himself and his previous team that the bastard had sabotaged, but not if rushing costed someone from their new ragtag group. They all continued to voice their opinions until Akira gave them a tired nod in consent.

"I'm pretty sure there was an infiltration point not too far back." Morgana pointed out as he jumped from his spot to hold the door open for them all. "Let's head back to reality.

* * *

 

"Make sure he gets back okay." Ann whispered quickly as Morgana escorted her back to her place, leaving both him and Akira behind. From the corner of his eyes Ryuji watched their leader slump against the nearest wall, his eyes furiously blinking to try and stay open.

"Are you okay to make it home?" Ryuji hovered by his side as Akira seemed to attempt to sink further in the brick wall. A few moments passed before it appeared that Akira had acknowledged he had spoken and a few more to give a weak nod in reply.

"I should be," Akira mumbled as he tried to push himself off the wall with as much energy as he could. It only made him sway dangerously side to side before resting on the wall again. Ryuji quickly stepped in, slipping Akira's arm over his shoulder whilst the other held his waist.

"Come on, I'll help you back leader."


End file.
